


For You

by Zynoa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Brief mention of homosexual realtionship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zynoa/pseuds/Zynoa
Summary: Fèlix returns home, after two years of living with relatives in America, to find that Plagg has given Adrien the miraculous against his wishes. In an attempt to make things right with Adrien, who wants nothing to do with him, Fèlix promises to stop keeping secrets and answer any question Adrien may have about the past. No matter how damaging it is to both of them.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

> Second story idea that popped into my head after months of not being motivated to write. The first idea is still a work in progress but I have this planned out already. I don't have a set schedule of updating but I'll have one soon. 
> 
> (I made a reference to a certain show. Those who watch it, should be able to catch it fairly quickly.)

**Three months ago**

 

New York was bathed in a dull evening light, stars freckling the blackening abyss overhead. There was a gently, cool breeze that swayed the trees so peacefully. Fèlix hated it. It made him remember. He hated remembering.

 

He growled and stood up from his computer desk and pulled the curtains closed harshly. Instead of returning to his seat, he stood there. He stood there, dominated by a profound sadness, fatigue engraved in his usually stoic face. He had nothing left but memories. Happy, beautiful memories. But those were the worst, they never made him feel better by remembering, it always hurt. So he tried to stop, tried to stop remembering but this damned city wouldn’t let him. Fèlix couldn’t escape it. Everything reminded him of her. His love.

 

He hated that he felt this way. For the majority of his life, he worked to shield his emotions from everyone, including himself. The less he felt, the less pain he would feel. Yet, here he was. A shaking, bitter, emotion feeling, mess. He did his best to hide it from his Aunts downstairs and so far, it was working. They were oblivious to how bad he truly felt.

 

He remembered coming home one night, shaking, wide-eyed, and soaked by the rain. How hard they persisted in him telling him what was wrong. He brushed them off constantly, telling them that there was nothing wrong; he was just cold. They didn’t believe him at first, which was understandable. It wasn’t his best performance. But, after a week and a half of excuses, promises and ‘I’m fine’ later, they hesitantly stopping asking. He would say that he hated lying to them but he wasn’t. He’s used to lying to his family.

 

He sighed. He hasn’t talked to Adrien or anyone back home since he left Paris well over a year ago. A decision he can’t say he doesn’t regret. Especially now that everything...sucks. He needed a break. Maybe a trip back to Paris was in order.

 

**Present Day**

 

“Chat, see the hair clip?” Ladybug shouted, side jumping away from steel-like tentacles of auburn hair.

 

The akuma of the day--a woman having a really bad hair day. Well, that is all they gathered so far. This akuma didn’t seem to shout out the wrong that was done to them or even proclaim their name in a hostile way. She just swung her strong tentacle-like hair around aimlessly.

 

Chat Noir used his baton to vault himself away from wildly swinging strands before shouting back a response. “Yeah, I see it.” He dove and weaved through the hair. He lept onto a lamp post then looked to Ladybug who gave a firm nod. He watched Ladybug swing her yo-yo round while dodging bucking tentacles. As she weaved, she wrapped the yo-yo around all the hair and pulled to tighten the hold, giving Chat enough time to dive on top of the akuma and snatch the clip out of her hair.

 

“For you, my lady!” Chat beamed as he tossed the clip to Ladybug. Ladybug caught it with ease with her free hand.

 

“How sweet.” She giggled before closing her fist tightly, breaking the clip to pieces. The black butterfly fluttered out and without a moment of hesitation, Ladybug captured the bug in her magical yo-yo. By this time, Chat Noir had already made his way by his lady’s side, posing triumphantly, and they both watched as Ladybug released the newly purified akuma and as it flew away.

 

They watched a little longer before celebrating with their usual fist bump then parting ways.

 

It hadn’t been a long battle--barely an hour. And there was no damage, well, no damage to the city. Chat winced slightly at the dull ache on his shoulder. Vaulting and jumping building to building certainly wasn’t helping. It didn’t hurt a lot but it would definitely be bruised for a few days. A few minutes into his journey home, a thick, grey, comforter of clouds covered the sky entirely. And it wasn’t too much later that thunder rolled across the sky and heavy droplets of salty water fell from high above.

 

Chat huffed in annoyance at his misfortune and hurried his pace. He cracked open his window and slipped through with ease. His transformation fell in a brilliant green light. Another clap of thunder. Luckily, Adrien made it home before rain really started to pour. Unluckily, he didn’t arrive fast enough to prevent himself from getting wet.

 

He shook his wet hair lightly, much to Plagg’s annoyance. Adrien shut the window to stop anymore water from coming through. Adrien retrieved a small wedge of camembert from his computer desk drawer. Plagg dove straight to the delicacy in the boy’s awaiting hand and promptly swallowed it whole.

 

Adrien turned away in disgust. “How you do that without choking, I will never know.” How can such a small creature hork down something his size without choking? Though, Adrien was a bit grateful. It was better than seeing Plagg “savor” the cheese. Adrien gagged at the thought.

 

Adrien snapped his head to his door. Someone’s coming. “Plagg--” He started to warn the kwami but he already zipped into the open cheese drawer. Adrien shut it just as he heard the knock on his door.

 

“Come in.” Adrien called. Nathalie opened the door and it looked as if she was going to say something before snapping her mouth shut. She looked confused. Adrien shifted his gaze back and forth from Nathalie to nothing in particular across the room.

 

Only a moment passed before Gabriel’s assistant spoke. “Your hair. It’s soaked.”

 

A drop of water hit the back of Adrien’s neck. “Oh, yeah, I...the window was open when it started raining and my hair got wet when I tried closing it.”

 

Nathalie nodded, “Right, well, you have a visitor so dry off and look presentable.”

 

“Nino?”

 

“Uh, no. It’s not Nino.”

 

Oh. Then who? Adrien shrugged, it was probably a fan. Weird that they would show up at his house but he’s seen weirder.

 

“Thank you, Nathalie. I’ll be down soon.” Natalie nodded and left.

 

Adrien came out his room a few minutes later and walked down the stairs. He could see Father and Nathalie talking to someone at the door. What was Father doing here? He never met visitors at the door. They were usually brought to him or he’d stand at the top of the stairs. Just who was this visitor? His interest was piqued now. He quickened his pace down the stairs and stopped when he heard a familiar voice. His brows furrowed and he tilted his head to see between the adults blocking the...visitor.

 

“F-father...who…?” Adrien’s voice was barely audible but Gabriel must’ve heard him because he responded.

 

“Adrien, you finally made it down here.” Gabriel stepped to the side slightly, as did Nathalie, so Adrien got a clear view of who was standing there. Adrien’s brows furrowed more and his breath hitched. “Fè…” Was all Adrien could say, it didn’t matter, though, because the “visitor” spoke immediately after.

 

“Hello, brother.”


End file.
